


111

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [6]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble Plus ELEVEN, F/M, Implied Friends To Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	111

“Hello, sweetie,” Matt heard as soft, rounded breasts pressed against his back, and little hands slid over his eyes. “Guess who?”

 _Oh god, she… I…_ Matt’s thoughts were suddenly as erratic as his heartbeat. “Hello, Kingston,” he murmured, and turned to hug her, burying his nose in her hair. “You came.”

“You didn’t think I’d miss the last wrap party for _my_ Doctor, did you?” Her tone was reproachful, but she said it into the skin of his throat, and he shivered.

“Don’t go, Alex.” His voice was quiet. “Stay. Please.”

She pulled back to look at him, green eyes searching his face. “Do I have a place to… sleep?”

“Always.”


End file.
